When In Rome
by CK Aniston
Summary: AU. Alex is a senior in high school, and Olivia is her sexy teacher. You do the math ;)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** - Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf.

**A/N** - This is just a little something that's been in my head for a while. I've read some really great student/teacher stories, but Alex is always the teacher and Olivia is always the student. I figured I'd try and switch up the dynamic, see how it goes. Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy xx (P.S. my computer has been fucking ridic tonight, so I actually had to type this whole thing up twice. I proof read it the first time, but if there are any typos and shit, my apologies. I'll correct them later lol)

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

Alexandra is just not in the mood. First day of senior year and already, the thought of going back to school is just too much to bear.

The summer had been good but uneventful. Alex spent weekdays working at the upscale Italian bistro her sister-in-law owned, even though, legally, she was too young to serve alcohol. And she would definitely need to work off the extra pasta weight at volleyball practice.

Weekends were spent with her best friend, Arizona, the only person who really understood what it meant to be Alex Cabot. Arizona had grown up in much the same way as Alex, right down the street in fact, on a quiet little cul-de-sac lined with mansions in Beacon Hill. Coming out parties, cotillion balls, and shaking countless hands with the upper echelon of Boston society was just the norm for two girls growing up in the political spotlight. Arizona lived through it all right by Alex's side, detested the whole unfortunate situation, and was just as thankful to escape to Rhode Island for boarding school as Alex. And the weekends during the summer, the weekends, were for drinking. Lots and lots of drinking. Tequila, in particular.

But this school year would be decidedly different. Junior year, Alex had sat through Creative Writing I with the incomparable Ms. Benson. Gorgeous, brilliant, sexy as hell Ms. Benson. It had been a wonderful stroke of luck that Alex and Arizona were placed in the only section of that class that the beautiful brunette taught, taking a break from her usual schedule of AP English Lit, rather than being assigned to old Mr. Mitchell's class. He smelled like corned beef and gym socks and had the tendency to quote Hemingway through an entire class while simultaneously spitting on nearby students. And while the placement should have been awesome, it ended up torturing Alex. She was an excellent writer, creative and otherwise, but Ms. Benson, with her 36 C's (Alex imagined), made it absolutely impossible to concentrate.

This year, Alex and Arizona were in Creative Writing II, automatically assigned to Ms. Benson's class. On top of that, Ms. Benson was now the head volleyball coach. Senior year was officially going to kill Alex.

Bring on the tequila.

xx

Truth be told, Olivia didn't know a damn thing about creative writing. But it looked good on resumes, right? When the previous teacher, Mrs. Johnson, decided to leave teaching and raise her kids as a stay-at-home mom, Olivia jumped at the chance to branch out in her educational pursuits. If she ever wanted to teach at an Ivy League, she had to have the experience to back it up. The Portsmouth Abbey School was the first step, and showing that she was flexible and well-rounded as an educator was the second step.

It had been easy at first. Teach the kids how to write some poetry, read a few selections here and there from Frost and Keats and Poe, hand out assignments. Piece of cake, right? What Olivia hadn't counted on, however, was the tall blonde with legs for days and piercing blue eyes sitting front and center. She usually kept those eyes covered behind glasses, but damn if those glasses weren't sexy as hell. Olivia had to avert her gaze for the majority of 3rd period just so she could get through the hour. And it really didn't help that this girl, this wonderful girl, was one of the most intelligent students she had ever taught. Witty, insightful, sarcastic, well-mannered. Why did she have to be 17? Why did Olivia have to be 25?

First things first: Coffee, check. Reading materials, check. Class roster, check. Volleyball roster, check.

_Shit… _Olivia thought to herself as she glanced down at the list of girls on her team this year. Alexandra fucking Cabot. How hadn't she known that Alex played volleyball? She went to one of the games last year against a team from Connecticut, just to gauge how well the girls played, and would damn well have remembered seeing her favorite student on the court.

"Damn," Olivia mumbled, "that was around the time she came to school with her ankle wrapped up. She must have missed that game…" she chewed on the cap of her pen and wondered silently how she was going to make it through the school year without being handcuffed.

xx

"So how's everything going, Al? I feel like I don't even know you anymore," the shorter blonde joked as she gently looped her arm through her best friend's. Alex and Arizona shared a lot of the same features: long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, full lips. But the two girls could not look or act more different. While Alex was all sculpted cheekbones and sophisticated grace, Arizona was soft edges and bubbly energy. They were one another's perfect compliment. Yin and yang. Heads and tails. PB&J.

"I know, I know…" Alex trailed off as she ran a hand through messy waves. Practice had just gotten out, and that only meant one thing on a Friday night in Portsmouth: margaritas by the shore. As the girls walked into the liquor store, they gave a small nod to the guy behind the counter, Frankie. He was actually pretty attractive, in that Good Will Hunting wrong-side-of-the-tracks kind of way, and was probably only a few years older than them. And of course, one of the best things about having influential parents is that Frankie at 5 O'Clock Liquor doesn't care that you're not actually 21 years old.

"You know how it is, AZ." Alex had been calling Arizona by her state initials for as long as she could remember. "AP Calc, AP Bio, AP World History, Shakespeare, French IV… the only fun things I have this semester are volleyball and Creative Writing, and that even fucking sucks since I can't concentrate half the time anyway." Alex handed a $50 bill to Frankie and the girls left the liquor store with Patron, Cointreau, and lime juice stowed safely away in their backpacks.

"Yeah dude, how's that going by the way? Any recent developments in the completely inappropriate crush department, or just business as usual?"

"Business as usual unfortunately. Fortunately? I don't even know anymore. I just can't stop thinking about her naked and on top of me!" Alex let out a frustrated sigh and Arizona slapped her ass playfully. "Jesus fucking christ, that's the most action I've gotten in months."

"Ya know Al, _sophisticated_ and _cultured_ as you are," Arizona used airquotes, "you are the biggest scumbag I've ever met in my life."

"Back at ya," she smirked as she laid her gym towel down in the sand.

Arizona took the metal cocktail shaker out of her backpack and started mixing up the ingredients, pouring the liquid into two tervis tumblers. If anyone asked, they were just drinking Gatorade, right? "Hey, Al? Do you think we drink too much?" Arizona asked after taking a long sip from her drink.

"What is too much really, though? When your parents don't mind being away from you for an entire school year, and you're taking a full load of college level courses, and you're closeted lesbians who aren't getting laid? It's all relative," she mused while staring off into the ocean, the sunset and cool breeze helping to calm her racing mind.

"I'll cheers to that, my friend."

xx

Two months into the school year, and Olivia was regretting more than ever her decision to take on the coaching position. It was amazing and rewarding 75% of the time, maybe even more so than teaching. It was such a thrill to be back on the court again, to know that her college days as a superstar setter weren't that far behind her. And helping these wonderful girls excel at their sport was just icing on the cake. The team had won the New England Girls Volleyball Tournament the last three years in a row, and judging by how focused they were in practice as well as games, this year would be no different. Their outside hitter, #22, definitely had a lot to do with it. Truly a force to be reckoned with, Alex continued to impress Olivia more and more each day. But that's where the 25% kicked in.

"Alright girls, nice practice!" Olivia yelled out to her team as they all slapped hands and jogged to the locker room. "I'll see you guys Monday after school. Liz, remind me to help you with your jump shot. And Brit, you better not forget what I said about Physics! Pass that test or you're benched indefinitely!" Olivia walked over to the bleachers to grab a drink of water, not really paying attention, and slammed right into her star player. Blue eyes met brown for a moment and Olivia's heart fluttered.

"Oh, uh- sorry Coach," Alex stammered as her cheeks flushed.

"No worries, Cabot. I really need to watch where I'm walking," Olivia giggled. Did Alex hear that right? She giggled? It was the cutest thing she had seen all week. "Hey by the way," Olivia wondered as she took a drink from her water bottle, "are you planning on playing in college?"

"Oh, well, yeah I guess. But I don't know if I'll be able to handle academics and volleyball at the same time."

"What's to handle? I did both in college, and you're definitely smarter than I am."

Alex let a slight blush creep across her cheeks at the compliment. "Hardly, but thank you, Coach."

"Cabot, when we're not in the classroom and we're not running drills, just call me Olivia, okay?"

"Okay… Olivia." Alex's stomach did somersaults. "But the problem is that I really wanna ago to Harvard. And while I may be more intelligent than most of the dumb shits at this school, I don't really think the course load at Harvard will allow for a lot of free time."

"Fair enough," Olivia said, capping her water bottle. "Have a good weekend, Alexandra," she smiled at the blonde. A hug would be inappropriate, right? Right.

"You too, Olivia," Alex chuckled.

xx

Friday night again. Alex couldn't get her mind off the exchange between her and Ms. Benson all afternoon. It's almost like Ms. Be- Olivia seemed… flirtatious? No, that couldn't be right. _There's no way in hell that Olivia, gay or straight, would want to be with me_, Alex thought as she put on her mascara.

It wasn't just any Friday night though. Tonight was Alex's 18th birthday, and Arizona would be damned if she let her best friend spend the holy grail of birthdays drinking out of tumblers on a beach in Rhode Island. Arizona didn't tell Alex where they were going, just to throw on some heels, put on some goddamn makeup for a change, and pack an overnight bag.

The girls hopped in Arizona's black Audi R8 convertible and headed toward I-95. "Can you please at least tell me how far this is gonna be, you jackass? I'd really like to get comfy if necessary, and you know how I feel about stilettos in cars."

"Can you just calm down you fucking weirdo? Take off your heels, turn up the music, and relax that pretty head of yours. It's your goddamn birthday and we're in this one for the long haul," Arizona smiled as she opened up the top and let the cool October air whip through blonde tresses.

Alex did as instructed, tossing her Choos into the back seat and cranking up the volume.

The deep beat surrounded them, enveloped them, as they swayed side to side and let the music put them both in a trance.

_Be the ocean where I unravel_

_Be my only, be the water where I'm wading_

_You're my river running high_

_Run deep, run wild_

_I I follow I follow you_

_Deep deep baby, I follow you_

_I I follow I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you_

xx

Olivia was actually, finally, letting loose. Teaching and coaching obviously were very fulfilling, but it was nice to just be out on the town with adults for a change. It had been a long ride, but the vintage Mustang had been good to her on the three hour drive from Portsmouth to Manhattan, and it had been far too long since she had seen her best friend and college roommate. But now that Callie had left Seattle and moved back to New York, a reunion was definitely on the top of the to-do list.

They danced seductively to the music, a good mix of Santigold and Armin van Buuren and Zedd, so comfortable together and always trusting the other. Experimentation in college had taken place, of course, but they both knew they were always destined to be sisters rather than lovers. Olivia really needed a break, so she mimed _drink _and headed over to the massive marble topped bar, leaving Callie on the dance floor in her own little world.

"Ketel and soda with a lime," Olivia yelled at the bartender. She was silently wondering if this whole club scene was almost too much for her, the loud music and sweaty bodies, the ripe age of 25 not doing her any favors at the moment. She handed the bartender a $10 bill and sipped on her drink for a minute, looking to her right and noticing the most spectacular pair of legs she had ever seen. Sculpted calves and lightly muscled thighs were well on display in a tiny little emerald green dress, thin straps criss-crossing up the back and warm blonde hair cascading over pale shoulders. As the girl went to turn around, Olivia said a silent prayer. _Please be pretty please be pretty_.

The blonde gestured to the bartender for another drink, and as her head turned, Olivia's breath hitched and she almost choked on her vodka. Glasses off, makeup highlighting every single feature perfectly, and those blue eyes, eyes she always feared she might lose herself in, staring back at her.

They both just stared for a minute. Olivia was in rare form tonight as well, trading her sensible button downs and flats for a black Herve Leger bandage dress and sky-high Louboutins that she had spent a month's salary on. Her hair was tousled into a loose chignon on top of her head, her skin was glowing and bronze, and the entirety of her cleavage was on full display. She almost thought she saw a little string of drool drip from Alex's mouth as the younger woman just kept staring. Olivia had to be the adult, she supposed, and went up to her student to say hello.

"Well well well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here, Alexandra," she smirked. "And Ms. Robbins! What a surprise! You both look gorgeous tonight. But aren't you a little young to be in here? And um… drinking what I'm assuming isn't sprite?"

"Well actually, Ms. Benson," Arizona started, "there is definitely sprite in this drink, I just can't actually taste very much of it." She made a face, chuckled, and slapped Alex on the ass, effectively pulling her friend out of her stupor. "By the way, Ms. Benson, your tits look fantastic in that dress."

"Oh my god, ignore her!" Alex finally burst out, placing a hand over Arizona's mouth. "We actually know the owners so they don't give us a hard time, and the bouncers never card us," Alex told her teacher, trying but failing miserably not to look at the two beautiful mounds under that black dress.

"Oh and Ms. Benson! It's Alex's birthday!" Arizona practically shouted when Alex finally took her hand away. "She's 18! Can you believe it? My little girl is growing up so fast," she gazed mock-adoringly at Alex. Alex just laughed and shook her head.

"Well as long as you two aren't driving, I guess I'll stop being all responsible and just enjoy the fact that you're here," Olivia said to the girls, never taking her eyes off of Alex's. "My best friend is actually here, she's out dancing. See the sexy brunette in the red dress?" she asked, pointing in Callie's direction.

"Holy fucking shit," Arizona gasped. "_That's_ your friend? Is she taking girlfriend applications? Because I have super references."

Olivia giggled, that giggle that made Alex weak in the knees. "Let's go dance, young ones."

xx

After dancing for over an hour, as couples, as a group, and even solo on occasion, Alex and Olivia decided it was time for another break. They found a secluded corner with a plush little wraparound booth and a bottle of champagne on the table.

"Alex, wait, this says it's reserved."

"Yeah, I know," Alex smirked. "It's reserved for me."

"Let me get this straight," Olivia started as she sat down and poured two glasses. "Not only are you allowed in here, allowed to drink no less, but you're also VIP? Whose dick are you sucking?"

Alex burst out in laughter, the unexpected vulgarity catching her off guard. "Well actually, if you must know, I've only done that once before. Andy Ayers in 10th grade. I didn't really care for it much."

"_Andy Ayers_? You're kidding me. Star of the lacrosse team, Portsmouth Abbey's golden boy?"

"Yep. He came in like 30 seconds and it just wasn't my idea of a good time. Such a waste of a pretty face, really." They both laughed so hard the champagne almost came out of their noses.

"Oh my god, you're just full of surprises, Ms. Cabot."

"Hey now! If we can't use formal titles out of the classroom and off the court, then we sure as hell can't use them when we're drinking champagne in Manhattan. VIP, no less." The two women stared at each other for a while, enjoying both the comfort and the company. "Looks like Arizona is really into your friend," Alex pointed out, motioning to the dance floor and the blonde and brunette, very conspicuously grinding on one another.

"Callie sure does like 'em younger. Arizona is 18 though, right?"

"Indeed. Her birthday was the second day of school."

"Good, so the furry handcuffs she brought _just in case _will be for good use rather than jail."

"Furry handcuffs, huh? AZ will definitely be into that."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one trying to get lucky tonight," Olivia said before she drained the last of her champagne, mentally kicking herself in the ass for letting that bomb slip but trying her best to act nonchalant.

"Oh yeah?" Alex teased. "So who's the lucky guy gonna be? There's a cute group over in the corner who've been staring in our direction for the last 20 minutes. They might be a little old for you, but fuck it, we're in New York City."

"That's not really what I had in mind, Alex," Olivia laughed, "but thanks for being my wingman, I think."

"Well okay, then what's your type? I'm sure we can find a decent suitor in this mass of bodies."

"Alex… I really shouldn't be discussing this with you." Olivia tried, so very hard, to get the hell off this topic.

"Oh come on, Liv. Just tell me!" Alex nudged the older woman.

_Did she just call me Liv? Ahh, fuck…_

"Fine, fine. Jesus, I need another drink for this conversation," Olivia relented, pouring her and Alex the last of the Dom Perignon. "Well, generally I prefer about 5'10", blonde hair and blue eyes for sure. And glasses are always a plus, too. I just think they're sexy, ya know?"

"Wow, 5'10" really? But you're like 5'9" or so, right? Wouldn't you want a guy who's taller?" Alex asked while sipping from her glass.

"Well for a guy, I suppose taller would be good. But…"

"Oh my god, you're not looking for a guy, are you?" Alex asked cautiously with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Not so much."

"Well… okay then." _Fuck my life_, Alex thought to herself. "So 5'10", blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses…" Alex repeated while searching the crowd. After a few seconds her roaming eyes came to a dead stop and she ceased the search, mentally actually dying. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _"Um, Olivia? I don't think you need to search very far for what you're looking for," she blushed, not making eye contact.

"I think you are correct, Alexandra. My perfect girl is sitting right next to me." She looked Alex straight on, daring her to look back. Finally blue eyes locked on brown, emotion and lust and need threatening to consume them both.

"Liv… we can't really… can we?" Olivia had never seen Alex look more vulnerable or more beautiful, so unsure of how this might be possible.

"Al, we're in New York City, as you said. I trust you. I know how much you respect me as your teacher and as your coach, and I know you would never tell a soul. And I know I am completely taking advantage of my position as an authority figure here. But when you walked into my class last year, I was sure I had never seen someone so beautiful. And then I got to know you. You're brilliant, Alexandra. You're so smart and funny and mature. And you're such a talented, dedicated athlete. I've never met anyone so amazing."

"You- you think I'm amazing?" Alex asked, bewildered beyond belief. How could Ms. Benson, perfect Ms. Benson, think she was amazing? She could have her pick of any red-blooded human in the entire United States, and she wanted Alex? She was having trouble making eye contact again.

"Alex, look at me." Olivia gently pulled Alex's chin up so that they were focusing only on each other. "I think you are absolutely perfect." She stared into deep blue pools, and with shaking hands, pulled Alex in closer. Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that sent shivers down Alex's spine. She could feel Olivia's hands shaking and grabbed them in her own, steadying the brunette. When they pulled apart, neither woman could find the right words to describe what had just happened. The only thing they could think to do was _that_. Again.

This time, the kiss was hungry, passionate. Alex opened her mouth and felt Olivia's tongue tangle with her own, light gasps and hands tangling in hair, hands roaming, searching, discovering. Alex's skin was even softer than Olivia had imagined, and as Alex's hands worked their way up from legs to hips to breasts, she thought her head might explode. Alex's fingers stroked lightly against the material of Olivia's dress, finding the hardened nubs that were straining against the fabric, and thank god they were sitting down because Olivia was quite sure she wouldn't be able to walk right now. Alex broke apart from the kiss to whisper huskily in Olivia's ear. "You are so fucking sexy, Liv."

"Fuck, Alex…"

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"When in Rome, Alexandra."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - After much debate, I decided to continue this story. There just aren't enough student/teacher fics out there!

If you have any suggestions for where to take this, please let me know :) This is a short chapter, but I figured something is better than nothing just to get going again. Later chapters will probably be rated M, just a heads up.

Enjoy and review!

P.S. I just got back into watching ER, and I'm thinking of writing a Kim/Kerry story. Any fans out there?

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

A little after midnight, Alex spotted Arizona and Callie leaving through the back exit of the club hand-in-hand. She decided to lead Olivia the same way, hoping to catch up with her friend, who most definitely had a spring in her high-heeled step.

"Arizona!" Alex shouted as she saw the blonde crossing Bleecker Street. "Wait up!" Olivia was holding Alex's small, manicured hand, just trying to keep up without tripping. Apparently she didn't have quite the same experience as the younger woman when it came to running across cobblestone streets in four-inch Louboutins.

Arizona and Callie stopped on the corner of Bleecker and Wooster, wild-eyed and looking like the cats that ate the canary. "Hey Al… um, Callie and I were just stopping to get a milkshake at Bareburger. Right babe?" She shot a warning glance at the older, voluptuous brunette. "Oh, uh- right I guess…" Callie was a bit tipsy and had a hard time catching on.

"Cut the shit, AZ," Alex laughed. "If don't care if you guys are going back to Callie's to 'bone' or whatever you like to call it, just be safe, okay?" She let go of Olivia's hand and gave the shorter blonde a hug. "Call me in the morning," she whispered in Arizona's ear, the hint of a smirk on her glossed lips.

As the couples were departing, Callie turned her head and gave Olivia a subtle wink. All Olivia could do was chuckle softly and shake her head as they walked away.

xx

Having had a bit too much to drink, Alex decided to leave Arizona's Audi in the parking garage a few blocks down. She would probably have a massive ticket to pay for, but it was worth it to avoid her or Olivia getting a DUI, or worse.

The women chose instead to take a taxi down to the hotel in Soho, spending the ride mostly in silence. Once the heavy bass and sweaty, magnetic energy of the club was behind, the blonde and brunette both had a difficult time finding the courage, or the balls, rather, to continue their previous makeout session. The effects from the champagne were beginning to wear off, both feeling much more nervous than they had anticipated.

But they never stopped holding hands, Alex's right in Olivia's left. Olivia stroked the blonde's knuckles with her thumb, resting her knee against Alex's soft, pale thigh. Alex leaned into the brunette's shoulder, savoring the sweet, floral smell of her shampoo and lingering perfume.

_This is enough, _Olivia thought, just content and grateful to be sharing the same space as the girl she had fallen so hard for. _For tonight, this is enough._

xx

Arizona placed her key card in the slot of the heavy oak door, Olivia following behind with her hands on Alex's slender hips. They both threw their clutches on the bed, removed their heels, and stalled for time with little success.

"So…" Alex smiled nervously, wishing she had pockets to distract her trembling hands. "What now?"

"Well," Olivia started, moving in closer to the blonde, trailing a finger across Alex's collarbone and up to her chin, lifting it slightly and placing a soft kiss on pink lips. "We could continue what we started earlier…" Another kiss. "Or," she said a bit more playfully, clasping her hands on Alex's bare shoulders, "we could take a quick shower, throw on those fluffy robes, fall asleep to the Friends marathon that I know is on at this hour, and go out to breakfast in the morning. Figure this whole thing out when we're both a bit more sober. How does that sound?" she asked gently while rubbing the younger woman's shoulders softly.

"That sounds horribly responsible, _Ms. Benson_," Alex joked, "but I think I'll have to agree with your reasoning. For now, at least," she smirked seductively as the brunette followed her into the bathroom.

xx

As Olivia had predicted, there were still three more hours of Friends reruns on TBS. Both women plopped down on the king size bed, fluffy white robes tied at the waist, Olivia taking the right side of the bed and Alex, the left. They snuggled in close, Olivia's arms wrapped tightly around Alex, reveling in the clean, freshly showered fragrance and the warmth and comfort they were just beginning to get used to.

Both women had behaved surprisingly well in the shower, helping to wash each other's hair and backs and breasts, stopping only a small number of times to savor just a few more kisses. They treated one another reverently, cherishing each small stroke of a hand here, each gentle touch there. This feeling, this incredible feeling of closeness, was unlike anything either woman had ever experienced. It was then that they both knew, whatever has happening, it was worth treating with delicate respect. It was worth the wait.

So they cuddled closer, catching the tail end of one episode and starting another. It was one of Olivia's favorites, the one where Rachel teaches Joey how to sail. But they never made it to the end, both drifting off into a peaceful slumber, arms and legs and soft cotton in tangles.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Having forgotten to draw the curtains before falling asleep, Alex and Olivia were awoken by the early morning light streaming through the floor to ceiling windows of the hotel room. Alex was the first to open her eyes, groaning lightly and stretching out her arms. Olivia felt the movement a few moments later, rolling over and burrowing her nose into Alex's hair, breathing in deeply.

"Mmmm, good morning." Alex said as she felt Olivia's body pressed up against her own, turning her head and placing a warm kiss on full lips.

"Good morning yourself, blondie." Olivia smiled.

"What time is it?"

Olivia grabbed her iPhone off the nightstand. "Jesus, only 9:27," she groaned, throwing the device to the foot of the bed. "Time for coffee."

"Ugh yessss," Alex sighed. "All the coffee." It was now her turn to snuggle in close to the brunette.

xx

The two women walked north on Mercer toward Prince, holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world. In the light of day, the awkward apprehension they had felt last night faded and now they were just happy to be together, spending the day in this fabulous city.

They were certainly a sight, very obviously two girls who had partied hard the night before. Olivia had brought extra clothes to Callie's apartment on the Upper West Side, but the trek uptown was something that neither the blonde or the brunette wanted to deal with this morning. Alex grabbed black running shorts and a grey hoodie from Arizona's duffel bag, and Olivia borrowed Alex's black leggings and white long sleeve t-shirt, _Portsmouth Abbey Volleyball_ emblazoned across the chest and _Cabot #22_ on the back. The irony was not lost on either one.

Olivia wore Alex's Ugg boots, a fashion choice she wanted desperately to never make, while Alex slipped on Arizona's Nike running shoes. Both woman's hair was thrown up half-hazardly into a messy ponytail and neither wore makeup. They were exhausted, a little hungover, and extremely happy.

xx

Alex had been trying to call Arizona for the past twenty minutes while Olivia continuously dialed Callie. Neither answered, probably still deep in sleep, so Alex and Olivia were left alone for breakfast. As they pulled out their stools, the bartender placed two cocktail napkins in front of them.

"You two sure got lucky," the girl stated, smiling and looking around at the fully packed restaurant. "Welcome to Mercer Kitchen. What can I get you ladies to drink?"

Olivia looked to Alex, silently wondering if it would be okay to order alcohol this early in the day. She really needed to take the edge off of the slight pounding in her head. Alex knew immediately, somehow, exactly what Olivia was thinking, and thank god because it was a damn good idea.

"We'll have two Ketel One bloody marys, spicy, with extra olives, coffee, western omelets, and two sides of mixed greens."

"Perfect. My name is Kerry if you ladies need anything else."

Olivia smirked at Alex. "I take it you've been here before?"

The blonde chuckled. "Only every time I'm in the city. You should come here for dinner. Their ravioli is to die for."

"Yeah, and I bet it pays to look like you're 21," the brunette joked.

They spent the rest of breakfast engaged in light, joking conversation, feeling so comfortable and just _right_ in each other's company. Alex wanted to get on the topic of _us_. What they were, what they were doing, where they would go from here. But she was just so grateful to be in Olivia's company that she decided to leave that particular conversation for later.

xx

One more bloody mary was had by both, helping to cure their mutual nausea and headaches. Feeling monumentally better than they had the previous hour, they decided to go out and explore the city together on this beautiful day. They took the subway to Central Park, stopped by the Metropolitan Museum of Art, did some light shopping at Chelsea Market, and had lunch al fresco along the Hudson. Blue skies, just a slight chill in the October air, it truly was one of those perfect New York days.

Alex finally got a hold of Arizona around 5pm. "Where the hell are you, AZ?! I've been worried!" Alex practically screamed into the phone.

"Sorry," Arizona laughed. "Callie and I have been a little busy. We took a break for dim sum and dumplings around noon, but other than that we've just stayed in all day."

"Jesus, you're like a fucking rabbit."

"Screw you dude! I haven't had sex in like a year!"

Alex giggled. "I know, I know. We have to get back to Rhode Island though. I'm planning on leaving within the hour. Are you ready?"

"Umm... actually I was just going to get the Audi. I think I'm going to drive back with Callie, if that's okay? My parents are extending their vacation in Tuscany and said I could use the beach house, so I figured Callie could come stay until they get back."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I guess I'll just ride back with Olivia..." she responded, nervous but excited at the prospect. Olivia smiled sweetly at the blonde and nodded her head.

xx

"So..." Olivia started, hands trembling slightly while remaining in the 10 and 2 o'clock position. Her nerves were getting the best of her. "How should we handle this?"

"Handle what, babe?" Alex asked, deep in thought, blue eyes focused on the scenery rolling by.

"You know, Al. Us. We need a game plan."

"Well, _coach_" Alex started, turning to the brunette and lowering the radio. "We could just wing it?" she suggested, stroking her fingers up and down Olivia's arm.

"And here I thought you were wise beyond your years," Olivia smirked. "That really is a winning suggestion."

Alex slapped Olivia's thigh playfully and sighed with exasperation. "Well geez Liv, it's not like I've ever dated my teacher before. I don't know how to handle this!"

"I'm glad I could be your first," Olivia gazed at the blonde, brown eyes full of adoration. "But I think you're right actually. I guess all we can do is wing it. See how it goes."

"I think that's really all we can do," Alex said as she let her eyes wander back to the trees and hills in the distance.

They drove the rest of the way north in comfortable, companionable silence, fingers entwined, never wanting to lose physical contact.

xx

The next couple months were not exactly what Alex or Olivia had planned for their blossoming relationship. Alex's classes were more rigorous than ever and volleyball was in full swing. Olivia had the girls practicing almost every day after school, three hours on Saturdays, and running five miles as a team on Sunday mornings. The Ravens had already won the New England Girls Volleyball Tournament in December for the fourth year in a row, and now Olivia was dead-set on Nationals. This would be their year, she was sure of it.

Alex was more sexually frustrated than ever, her only consolation knowing that Olivia felt the same way. The dorms Alex and the other girls were forced to live in were very closely monitored by their female teachers who lived on campus, and it was practically impossible to get away and visit Olivia's apartment at night. The only physical interaction they had since their night in the city was a few stolen kisses in the locker room and one very hot, but very brief, makeout session on Olivia's desk at the end of the school day, unfortunately interrupted by the sound of a janitor rolling a mop bucket across the tiled floors outside the classroom door.

It was already mid-January, snow falling softly on the ground, and as the girls rode the charter bus to the airport, all Alex could do was stare at the back of Olivia's silky chestnut hair. She listened to John Mayer in her purple earbuds, just trying not to cry. She wanted so badly to hold the brunette in her arms.

xx

When the wheels of the plane touched down in Los Angeles, Olivia was jolted awake. She looked around the cabin, eyes wild, having forgotten where she was. When she looked to her left, she saw Alex's blonde hair on her shoulder and a tiny string of drool.

"Oh my god, Al," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I totally fell asleep on you."

Alex took out her earbuds, the smooth sound of Sara Bareilles disappearing. "What babe?" she looked down at Olivia's messy hair and noticed the drool stain on her cream cable-knit sweater, laughing a little too loudly before squeezing the brunette's thigh discreetly. "It's alright, babe. I just hope no one noticed how comfortable you were using me as a pillow."

The team grabbed their luggage from baggage claim and boarded yet another bus, unfortunately having no time to stop by their hotel and rest. Their first game was in less than three hours.

xx

The first thing Alex noticed when walking into the gym was how spectacular it was. It couldn't even be considered a gym, it was a goddamn _arena_. She was starting to rethink her decision to attend Harvard. Maybe UCLA was more her speed.

The second thing she noticed, almost thinking she was hallucinating, were her parents sitting front row in the bleachers. In the seven years she had been playing volleyball, she could count on both hands the number of games her parents had attended.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she ran into her father's arms. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked her mom as she looked over her dad's shoulder.

"Alexandra!" her mother mock-whispered. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry mom," Alex replied sheepishly as she gave her mom a hug. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"We got the email while we were in London that your team was going to Nationals. I figured I could leave the company for a weekend to come watch my favorite girl kick some ass," James Cabot grinned charismatically at his daughter. It was times like this that Alex was easily able to forget how shitty her parents usually were, how rarely they were there for her, and embrace their presence. She was practically beaming. Olivia was silently watching the exchange as she set her bag down on the bleachers and put her wavy hair up in a high ponytail.

"So Alexandra," Elizabeth Cabot started innocently, "how many of the girls on your team are dykes this year?" And it was times like this, Alex thought to herself, that she remembered with startling clarity just how shitty her parents could be.

"I really don't know mom. Probably half? I mean, I'm pretty sure Brit and Ashlyn joined the mile high club on the way over," Alex responded dryly, taking a sip from her bottle of Evian. Olivia giggled quietly nearby. _This has got to be a fucking joke, _Alex thought.

"Well is your coach a dyke? Because I really don't want some lesbian staring at your behind in those tiny shorts. It's really obscene how short they are, Alexandra."

"Mom, seriously, I have no control over volleyball uniforms. This is what everyone wears, _obviously_," she said, exasperated, blatantly looking around the gym at all of the girls in their spandex. "And I have no clue if Olivia is a lesbian, but you could ask her yourself, if you're so interested. I'm sure it would be completely appropriate and not rude at all for you to inquire about my coach's sexual orientation." Elizabeth just pursed her lips and took her seat, looking down at her watch and silently wondering how long this tournament was going to last.

xx

The Ravens played their first match against a team from Tampa, winning in the first three games. Olivia knew this would be a piece of cake. Her girls were so on point, so focused. Alex was spiking every ball that came her way, blocking left and right. Leah was digging like there was no tomorrow, Serena was setting perfectly, and Charlotte's jump shots were the best she had ever seen. They had this tournament in the bag.

The next match, however, was a different story. The girls played a team from Colorado Springs, and just barely won, three games to two. It had definitely been a close one.

By the time the team got back to the hotel, all anyone wanted to do was hibernate. It had been an exhausting 24 hours and sleep was the only thing on anyone's mind. Except, of course, Alex and Olivia. Once her roommates had passed out, Alex snuck out of her en suite and padded down the hallway of the hotel, navigating her way to room 415. She knocked lightly on the door, just in case Olivia was sleeping, and waited nervously for the brunette to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"Umm… it's me, Liv."

Olivia opened the door, nothing but a fluffy white towel covering her tan skin. "I was hoping you'd stop by," she smiled as she pulled Alex by the shirt and dragged her into the room. Mouths instantly fused together as Alex kicked the door closed, Olivia's towel falling to the ground and Alex threading her hands in soft brown waves. Olivia pulled the blonde's white tee over her head, reaching behind creamy alabaster skin and skillfully unclasping the nude lace bra. Alex's breasts spilled into Olivia's hands, the warmth and pressure threatening to make her come right then and there.

"Let's get these pants off, blondie," Olivia husked as she led Alex over to the bed. She slid the zipper down, pushed the denim down strong, slender thighs, and brought Alex's black satin panties along for the ride. They were finally both completely naked for the first time in months, drinking each other in, eyes and hands roaming across smooth skin. Deep blue pools locked on dark mahogany, and the gravity of the situation washed intensely over both. This was finally happening.

Olivia gently took Alex's small, delicate hand in her own, motioning for her to lay down on the soft sheets. Alex did as instructed, trembling and more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. Olivia hovered on top of her naked form, stroking soft blonde tresses and smiling lovingly at the perfect girl laying beneath her.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

Alex simply nodded her head, her expression unreadable.

"Don't be," Olivia soothed as she placed a soft kiss on Alex's waiting lips. The younger woman parted her mouth slightly, inviting Olivia's tongue to roam inside her warm mouth. Their kiss quickly turned heated, passion spilling freely from each woman. Alex moved her hands from Olivia's hair down to her shoulders, to her back, and then to her curvaceous hips. Her senses were so overwhelmed, she had never been more turned on.

Olivia kissed Alex's neck sweetly, moving down her collarbone and in between the valley of her breasts. Alex smelled like heaven. She had just showered, the scent of lavender and vanilla intoxicating Olivia's senses. She slowly kissed her way across the blonde's stomach, stopping briefly at the junction where belly met hip, and looked up into Alex's beautiful cerulean eyes, checking to make sure she had permission to continue.

Alex let out a small sigh. "Liv…" she tangled her hair in brown locks again. "Make love to me."

Olivia had no choice but to oblige, sinking her tongue into velvety heat. This time Alex let out a much louder, much more sensual gasp. She had never felt anything like Olivia's tongue.

The older woman moved along Alex's folds, licking up and down her wet, slick core, up to her throbbing clit, and then back again. When she started to feel Alex's hips buck back and forth, she slipped a finger into the blonde's center, eliciting a low groan. "Jesus, Liv, I'm gonna come…" Alex almost sobbed in between ragged breaths. Olivia slipped another finger in easily and began pumping in and out, her tongue never leaving Alex's swollen clit, sending her flying over the edge. "Fuckk, Liiiiv, oh my gooddddd" Alex almost screamed, her legs shaking, inner walls contracting, fingers tugging at Olivia's hair.

"Oh my god," she sighed as she finally came down from her orgasm, Olivia coming up to place a kiss on pink lips. "That was…"

"Amazing," Olivia smirked.

"Yeah," Alex sighed as she reached down, running a finger through Olivia's folds. "You're so wet, Liv…" she breathed into the brunette's ear, rewarded with a loud, sexy groan. She looked into brown eyes, filled equally with both love and lust, and whispered to Olivia.

"My turn."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Olivia sat at the far corner of the bar nursing her third dirty martini of the evening. This was where she always came when she needed to do some thinking, as well as some drinking. The lighting was low, the music was relaxing, and the patrons were respectful. While the bartender played DJ via Pandora, going back and forth between Sia and Sade and Lykke Li and Sinatra, not even one man or woman came up to Olivia to interrupt her obvious brooding. This was definitely the classy kind of place she needed on a night like this.

Valentine's Day again. Theoretically, this should all have been so easy. They would sneak around during school hours, have alone time at Olivia's place, and take trips out of town on the weekends. That was Alex's brilliant plan for 'winging it.' But Olivia knew it wouldn't be that easy. She had worked so hard to get where she was. She knew Alex would never say a word, but Arizona knew about their relationship, too. She was pretty sure that the bubbly blonde could be trusted, but… what if she slipped?

Olivia made excellent grades in high school, studying making a perfect distraction for dealing with her alcoholic mother. She made it into Siena College on a full academic scholarship, rather than relying on the volleyball scholarship she was also offered, choosing to play only because she enjoyed it so much. She aced all of her classes, graduated with honors and in the top ten percent of her class, and received another scholarship for grad school at NYU. She had done it all on her own, bartending to pay for rent and textbooks, often sharing a bed with Callie because they couldn't afford to buy two while Callie was in med school, sharing showers to save on the water bill, and eating ramen noodles for weeks in a row. It had been rough, but it paid off. She was now a respected educator and coach employed by one of the finest schools in New England. And if she ever wanted a shot at becoming a college professor? There was no way in hell she could fuck this up.

It was easier for Alex. Sure, she could get suspended, even expelled, lose her volleyball scholarships, lose any hope of any scholarships for that matter. But her family was loaded. Alex's parents would have no problem buying her way into, at the very least, one of the most prestigious public universities that would fall at their knees to have a student like Alexandra Cabot. U of Michigan, Berkeley, U of Virginia, Penn State… they should all be so lucky.

So, naturally, being a creature of habit, Olivia decided to avoid Alex after their most recent romantic tryst two weeks ago. It had been explosive, so intimate, so surreal. Olivia knew that she was in love. She saw that same love looking back at her in Alex's sapphire orbs. And she knew that this love, this fucking love, would turn her into a complete idiot. She would be less careful, more irresponsible, and more likely to lose everything. So she detached. It was one of the things she was best at.

xx

Alex didn't know what the hell to do. Two weeks. Two fucking weeks. She couldn't get a hold of the brunette. Olivia wasn't answering her phone, returning her texts, and her car was never at the apartment. Alex almost wanted to chalk this up to simple stress, or maybe a family issue. But the kicker was how distant she was being in class. Absolutely no eye contact, no witty remarks, no beautiful grins and no sparkle in those mahogany eyes. She couldn't very well bring up this sudden change during class, and volleyball season was over, so the only way to resolve anything would be to talk outside of school. But damnit, Olivia wouldn't answer her fucking phone. What the hell as going on?

Alex took her charcoal grey BMW to the open road. She didn't know where she was driving, she just wanted to go anywhere. Anywhere but here. She couldn't stand being in the same city as the brunette, on Valentine's Day, and not holding the older woman in her arms. Kissing her. Touching her. Making love until the wee hours of the morning.

So she drove and drove and drove. Eventually, around 9pm, after driving for five hours, she ended up at the Four Seasons Philadelphia. A city she had never been to, a bar she had never drank at, a bed she had never slept in. The perfect place to brood and feel pathetic. This is exactly what she deserved, after all. Getting involved with a teacher? A woman who was now 26 years old? How the hell could she be so stupid? This relationship had 'red flag' written all over it from the very beginning.

But instead of dwelling on the reasons they shouldn't be together, all Alex could think about while sipping her Macallan 18-year at the hotel bar were the perfect reasons they belonged together, why they fit, like two pieces of the same puzzle who were looking for their missing half. She knew Olivia loved her, she felt it in her bones. She saw it in the brunette's beautiful eyes. They were made for each other. This was so fucking stupid. She had to fix this. It was one of the things she was best at.

xx

Alex decided to give Olivia her space for the time being. She was graduating early, one of the perks she had earned with a full transcript of straight A's and more than the necessary amount of AP classes. Hoping against hope that Olivia was just scared, of the repercussions, of the consequences of her actions, she wanted to give the older woman a chance to breathe, a chance to realize how much she missed the blonde. So she read, she ran, she shopped, she drank, she looked over her college acceptance letters and still couldn't make up her mind. Anything to pass the time until that very last day of school, the day her plan would come to fruition.

She had called her sister-in-law, Katherine, who had more connections that anyone in Boston. Not only did Kate own one of the most upscale, highly-renowned restaurants in New England, but she was married to a prominent civil rights attorney and was the daughter of a former state senator. If anyone could get shit done, while maintaining discretion for her favorite young family member, it was definitely Kate.

Alex got to school on Friday, March 27th, and held her breathe. She could feel the beginning of a headache, probably because she hadn't eaten in the past twenty-four hours. Not one to make a habit of skipping meals, she wasn't used to the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach and the slight pounding in her head. But since Kate had called her yesterday afternoon and relayed that everything was in order and would go according to plan, she just couldn't keep anything down.

She made it through first and second period in a sort of fog, not really paying attention and not hearing anything that anyone was saying. Not that it really mattered; this was officially the last day of her high school career. Walking through the tiled halls toward third period Creative Writing II, swimming through an endless sea of students, Alex wanted to vomit. She almost felt the bile and stomach acid making its way up through her esophagus. She had never been more nervous in her life.

But as soon as Alex turned to her left and ventured into E-Wing, she saw a crowd of students gathered outside of room E-415. They were all whispering, girls with their hands cupped to one another's ear, boys fist bumping and giving mad props to whatever genius made the hottest teacher in the school the happiest woman on Earth.

Alex slowly crept closer to the classroom, almost scared to see her plan in all of its glory. But when she finally pushed her way through the underclassmen and peeked into the room, she couldn't have been more in awe. It was even better than she had imagined.

There were 189 long stemmed red roses, 189 white calla lilies, and 189 sunflowers all scattered on the floor. One flower for each day that the blonde had known, and loved, the brunette. All 567 days. And there were at least two hundred tealight candles on top of the desks, casting a dreamy, ethereal glow on the otherwise standard classroom. Such Great Heights by the Postal Service started playing over the speakers, blaring the melodic tune to every classroom in the entire school, a little afterthought that Alex had paid the head of the A/V club to hook up, and paid even more to keep quiet about.

All Alex could see was Olivia, sitting at her desk, hands covering her delicate mouth, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at the blonde standing under the doorframe, the candlelight casting a sort of halo over Alex's head, and she simply nodded at her girl. Her perfect girl. The only person she was ever supposed to be with.

xx

Alex and Olivia made love that night, finally, after so long. It was slow. It was generous. It was the most amazing thing they had ever felt, physically and emotionally. Discovering ever surface, every freckle, every scar. It was a promise of a future. A promise of a life together, one they would soon be able to make a reality.

They wouldn't be able to be together after that night. It was still too risky, and Olivia still had too much to lose. So when the clock struck 12am on June 4th, Alex knew it would be the best day of her life. She woke up at six the next morning, showered, brushed her teeth, and blew her hair straight. She slipped on her black knee-length Roland Mouret dress, Manolo Blahnik peep toe heels, and added just a swipe of cherry red lip gloss and mascara. Arizona was waiting in the Audi to drive to the Portsmouth Convention Center and they each took a swig of Patron Silver on the way. Just a little liquid courage to get through this very important day.

The ceremony was pretty standard. The principal gave a speech, the Valedictorian gave a speech, the Salutatorian gave a speech. The vice principal listed off all of the universities that the graduates would be attending, Alex and Arizona telling administration that they chose Berkeley. The actual university they chose would be saved for Olivia, in private. Their individual accomplishments were listed off, one by one, and thank god their graduating class only had 75 students.

By the time all of the blah-blah-blah was finished, all of the graduates had walked and received their diplomas, Alex looked up into the crowd and spotted Olivia. She moved her tassle to the other side of her cap, signaling her accomplishment, and threw her cap into the air along with 74 other ecstatic 18 year olds. She immediately ran to find Arizona near the back of the group, and the shorter blonde jumped up into her taller friend's arms and wrapped her strong legs around Alex's waist, planting a huge wet kiss on Alex's cheek.

"We fucking did it, AZ," Alex whispered into Arizona's ear. "We're out of here."

"We're so fucking out of here, Al. Le fin!" Arizona shouted to the ceiling, raising her arms to the heavens and smiling down at Alex.

"I hate to break up this party," Olivia shouted over the roar of graduates, "but I really think I need to congratulate my girl." She was speaking to Arizona, but only looking at Alex.

"I'm so glad you came, Liv," the blonde said, her eyes welling up. She walked closer to the brunette, not sure exactly how close she would be allowed to get with so many people around. But Olivia had other plans. She grabbed Alex by the lapels of her long black robe and pulled the blonde in close enough to smell lingering perfume, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, tangling long fingers in silky strands.

"Kiss me, blondie." And they did. They kissed fervently, passionately, Olivia wanting to leave no doubt in anyone's mind who left her those beautiful flowers, who she belonged to.

When they finally broke apart, Alex didn't even notice Arizona snapping a photo of the lovebirds on her iPhone. She just looked at Olivia, awestruck. "How could- can we- did you really… just kiss me in front of the whole school, Liv?"

"I don't work at Portsmouth Abbey anymore, Alexandra," Olivia smirked at the blonde, placing another kiss on soft pink lips. "I can't get fired."

"Did you quit?" Alex asked as she grabbed Olivia's tan, manicured hand and led the brunette out of the auditorium and into the beautiful June morning.

"Well, kind of. I accepted a position elsewhere."

"Oh yeah? Where's that?" Alex was not looking forward to being separated from this perfect woman.

"I spoke to some of the professors and administration at my alma mater, and they all agreed that giving me a job would be in everyone's best interests. Especially considering I was able to publish more papers than any other grad student they ever had," she laughed softly.

"But, Liv… you went to grad school at NYU…"

"That is correct, my dear. And when your closest friend at school is also the college advisor, it doesn't take much to find out where you _actually_ decided to go. It sure will be fun, ya know? You and Arizona at Columbia, me teaching at NYU. All of us living in the same city, plus Callie. It'll be like the lesbian version of Sex and the City."

Alex just giggled and smiled lovingly at the brunette. "I really, really love you Olivia Benson. Did you know that?"

"Hmm... I had a sneaking suspicion. I love you too, Alexandra Ann." Another kiss. "You up for a road trip?"

Alex's parents were sitting on a bench to the right, watching the two women embrace, tears falling down their cheeks, placing soft kisses on full lips. Elizabeth had her signature pursed lips, clearly not approving of her daughter's choice in companionship. But James just sat, legs crossed, navy blue blazer crisp and perfect, with a small smirk on his handsome features. Finally, his daughter had found what she had been looking for.

The girls made their way from the lawn of the convention center to the vast parking lot, the smell of summer tar and asphalt assaulting their senses. Hand in hand, they hopped in Olivia's vintage Mustang, ready to get the hell out of Rhode Island and take on whatever NYC, and life, had to offer. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps a sequel... ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**-UPDATE-**

* * *

><p>I've started a sequel to this story, "Untitled: When In Rome sequel"<p>

Check it out! :)

xx CK


End file.
